valkyrieworldfandomcom-20200213-history
First
First , known alternately as Pure Cryptogram, is one of the five discovered Magics in Valkyrie World universe(s). History Pure Cryptogram or Divine Sentence '''in other translation, is the first magic to be founded in history, its name already carved in history since the beginning of time. Elenia Weinschnorg had achieved it several millennia ago when she wanted to purify the Demonic Entities, though exact details of where she obtained and mastered it are not available, she is the founder of this magic. In the present era, this magic is generally used by A+ rank magus and below. Effects The little that is known about the original "Cryptogram" magical construction, the pure entity of this magic is currently unknown. Be able to omit process, this magic can do a grand type one but unknowingly limited to unleash it unless it is in A+ rank or below. While it omitted the process, progress for this magic is apparently discovered by Tribeca Weinschnorg, Elenia's younger sister. For its progress is "to practice output thus reading the opponent's viral concept of the magic at the same time", and so on that record, Tribeca created a trial according to the progress' record that called "The Undefined Protocol" in order to achieve this magic, though the origin of the process is mysteriously unknown, until the present era, this trial is continuously used by magi for obtaining this magic. Conception There are three separate conceptions within this magic, which are: * '''Illusive Magic : this magic consciously allows the caster to create a field of view in which deceive the influenced person see an illusory space (or generally an object realised to scientific realization, magical output ranged in this magic is a rare case). To magi that have B+ or above Evasive Rate, this magic is useless (but to A+ Illusive Magic, this case is an exception), this magic generally uses the outer force of a field to activate itself, it gathers an incredible amount of mana from the surrounding space and channeling it into the caster's Magical Circuit to consciously transferring it into the desired catalyst or medium as the mediator. The aftereffect of this magic is causing the caster's mind to experience temporary shut down and or causing the caster's body to feel a little numb in a certain part (depending on how the caster minimises the aftereffect towards releasing the magic's output). * Charm Magic : this magic uses the illusive concept as its basis, it invades the target's mind thus change its perception about the desired object or person by the caster, creating distortion within the mind and ultimately rewrite the target's perception within the final result. This magic sometimes considered as ultimate and dangerous due to its final result that even can rewrite one's memories ( this incident considered as rare occasion). Magus capable of master this magic is the one who have a strong mental image and capable of doing mental transference within the flow of mana. * Domination Magic : this magic takes control of a targeted field of view (such as object, person, etc.) by channeling mana provided by the caster's Magical Circuit to the target's concept flow, infusing it to create a connection between the shared mana and the caster freely controls the targeted field (based on the caster's command). This magic is not special in a case because of its complexity that compels the caster to fully comprehend the basic construction of an object or a person, because of this, magus of the present era only use this magic in a situation of crucial necessity.